Blue Moon
by Tearstream
Summary: A HM:MM Fic. It was no news to Flower Bud Village that Blue had taken a fancy to Jill, the new ranch owner, and likewise Jill liked him. They could even be considered a couple... Just a little PlayerBlue oneshot, and my first fanfiction.


**A/N: My first Harvest Moon fanfiction.. or fanfiction, period. Just a Little FPlayer/Blue thing.. Please Review!**

* * *

It was no news to Flower Bud Village that Blue had taken a fancy to Jill, the new ranch owner, and likewise Jill liked him. She could often be found helping out around Blue Sky Ranch on her free days, and more than once, Blue had visited her farm. 

One might even go so far as to say they were a couple.

But Jill didn't feel that way. At best, Blue probably thought of her as a good friend, a confidant with which he shared his view on things. He often shared with her his ambitions, and his opinions on the nature of people, but it wasn't like he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear when no one was watching. They weren't walking around holding hands like all the other couples of Flower Bud Village, and they certainly had never kissed before.

But Jill was pleasantly surprised one crisp fall morning, to find Blue hanging around the front of her house.

"Hey." He started, shoving his hands into his pockets. "If you're free, you know, tonight, would you like to go up to Starry Hill to see the moon?"

Jill smiled in reply, shifting her watering can from one hand to the other. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"That's good… Then I'll meet you in the Square, okay?" Blue grinned a little, backing away slowly, as if there was something else he had wanted to say, but instead, he turned quickly around and left.

Jill watched his retreating figure for a moment, a smile still plastered on her face, before starting her daily tasks.

* * *

Light from the moon spilled over the delicate scene that lay before them. The Autumn leaves, bright and firey as they were during the day, cooled down during the night to create an utterly spectacular view. The winding hike up to the hill suddenly had seemed worth it. Jill just froze in awe, but Blue continued forward, up to the railing created specially for this day, this scenery. He placed his hands, calloused from work, on the rough wood. He turned slightly towards her, a smile soft upon his lips. The moon behind him seemed to make his slightly muscular form appear to Jill as though he was glowing, like an estranged god, with his hat and flannel shirt. 

When he motioned to her with one of his hands, she felt compelled to join him. This spectacular view, shared with him. She felt as though this might all just be some dream, and that any instant she would wake up in her old city life, and Blue being a figment of her imagination. She leaned against the railing, her arms crossed.

"It's so quiet tonight.." she observed idly.

Blue chuckled slightly to himself, so different from the cold young man she had first met… Had it only been a few months? It felt so long ago. "Yeah, kind of unnerving, isn't it?"

She smiled up at him, giggling slightly. She then turned her eyes back towards the scenery, thinking. She had to say something to him, something to make this evening perfect, to make sure that he felt about her... the same way she felt about him. She shivered slightly and cupped her hands over her ears in an attempt to keep them warm.

Suddenly, she felt a weight upon her head, and a hatless Blue was standing next to her, ruffling his red hair a little. As the hat slid over her eyes, obviously too big for her, Blue laughed. Not the low, soft chuckles he regularly gave her, but a complete laugh. More than a little stunned, she pulled the hat up so she could look at this strange spectacle. Soon, his laughter was joined by hers. As this moment started to settle down, their eyes met, and a similar message went through their minds. _I love you._

Blue slowly started leaning forward, bringing her face up to meet his. Tilting the hat backwards, he lightly placed his lips against hers. Jill felt her heart race, her pulse quicken as he began to pull away, their lips still brushing.

A soft whisper pulled her out of her thoughts "Was that… okay?" His breath accented these words in short, soft puffs. Jill nodded and grinned up at him, noting how flushed his face was, and pressed her lips against his for a second sweet embrace.

Noting how high the moon had gotten, they began their way back to the village, Blue holding fast to Jill's hand the entire walk. She smiled reflecting in her mind the events of that night, and felt that.. maybe they were a little more like a couple than he had let her originally believe.


End file.
